The Slushy
by Nymph Du Pave
Summary: Slash: (Hard R) Lex brings Clark something to drink. CLexy stuff with sad, droopy-eyed Lex. LAST chapter has been posted! Of the DSSCTM Series. *~*COMPLETE*~* :)
1. Chapter One

TITLE: The Slushy [1/3]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
SUMMARY: CLexy stuff with sad, droopy-eyed Lex. At least that's how I saw him. [ :( awwww ]   
DISCLAIMER: The WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, and Davola [along with whomever else] own this wonderfully cute show. I am merely borrowing the characters to use in my own evil ways and will try to return them as mentally cognizant and stable as when I took them [with the exception of the incredibly handsome and elegant Michael Rosenbaum of whom I might never let go ;)], but I can't make any promises. The Muse controls these fingers.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah, boy. Another story that is not of the _ILS_ or _MotH_ titles. Please, be gentle with your scolding and/or stern emails. I promise that I am still working on _MotH_ and _ILS_ [which has taken on a strange subplot later exploited] or even _Poetry in Motion_ [don't worry Sandra, I'm working on it. I promise!]. This is JUST a side project that I've been working on for a long time. Whenever I got tired of something else that I was writing, I would write a little bit more on this. I finished it recently and decided to post it. I honestly don't know how long I have been working on this, but it's been my baby for a while; just a little undertaking that I grew to love.   
FEEDBACK: Please. I would kill for some good workin' vibes here. Give me some muchos lovin or hatin!! Just something to go on.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**The Slushy**   
**by Nymph Du Pave**

**CHAPTER ONE**

He'd run out of excuses. He just needed to see Clark. He had no justification for being there. There was no '_I wanted to see your parents about this' or 'I needed some more of your mother's delicious that_'. He just wanted, needed, to see Clark. 

"Slushy?" he asked holding up the rain-soaked paper cup. The drink was half empty and no doubt watered-down, ruined. He really had no excuse for being there.   
"Jesus, Lex," the awed whisper caused shivers to wreck him -- or was that the icy rain, the chilly wind, the inert vacancy of a soul? 

Clark pulled him into a warm house and he immediately felt guilty, horrible in fact. He was bringing cold and wet into the Kent home and, yup, there was Mr. Kent not at all appreciating it. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, a now familiar feeling. It was almost comfortable. "I should go," he whispered. 

"Absolutely not! Look at you! Your shivering." 

Martha Kent -- nice, warm, lovely and thoughtful -- stood, leaving her place next to her husband and in front of the fireplace and walked over to them. He felt a burning hot hand on his forehead and flinched away. 

"Oh! Oh, no! Clark get him into the guest bed immediately! Tell him to get out of those freezing wet clothes." She turned to her husband. "Jonathon, get him a pair of your thermal PJ's." 

Surprising Lex for a moment, Jonathon nodded and ran for their bedroom. It took him a moment for the action to register. The Kents were not like the Luthors. They were not petty and always wondering what was in it for them. 

He shut his eyes tight, feeling Clark's big hands on his waist pulling him away. 

"Lex, God." Clark pulled him closer and ran his hands over Lex's arms. "Didn't you at least have a jacket?" 

Lex didn't answer. When he'd gotten the phone call, he'd just walked out of the mansion and to his cars. He'd driven to the Talon, looking for Clark, driven everywhere, praying that the boy wasn't home. He'd driven to the outskirts of Smallville, then back. He'd picked up a slushy at the same time the rain began to fall, because it reminded him of better time, happier times. He'd then steeled up the courage to drive to the Kents and after only five minutes, the sky darkened and the thunder rolled. He knew that fate was daring him to go any further. He did. 

Four and a half miles from the farm, on a slippery mud road, his car took water up the intake valve and stalled. The engine would not start and the battery drained completely with his repeated efforts to start. He'd have to get someone to jump-start his vehicle, but his cell wasn't working in the horrible weather. He couldn't stay as his need to see Clark had grown immeasurably. His chest was tender and his brain was mush. He grabbed his car keys, his visor and his slushy, then made his way. 

On a good day he could have run and been there in little more than forty-five minutes. But he couldn't run, nor walk fast and, once the wind started to blow the rain in his exact direction, he could barely see. It had taken him two hours and 28 minutes to reach the farm. It would have been longer if Lex had kept his shoes on.   
"Oh, Lex. You're shivering. What happened?" Clark opened a door and guided Lex in. 

Lex looked up and demanded that his teeth stop chattering. It didn't work. "Clark, this is your room." 

He nodded. "It's warmer and the bed doesn't have a wooden plank going right down the middle of it. Considering they're both twins…" He shrugged. "The middle is the whole bed in a twin." 

"Clark!" Jonathon ran into his room with Martha not far behind. Jonathon held out the thermal pajamas and Lex wanted to laugh. They were red and green plaid. 

"Thanks, Dad." 

Martha pushed in front of Jonathon -- who ran out the room again -- and walked to Clark's bed. "I've got the foot massager. I've put the water from the sink in it; it'll be warm in jiffy. I've got the cocoa water cooking but he can't have any of that until he's had the tea." 

Jonathon came back in. "Here are the blankets." 

Lex couldn't believe the fuss being made over him. "I'm f-f-fine. Jussst little-ittle c-c-cold." 

_Real convincing, Lex._

There was a moment of silence where everyone looked at him, then they turned back to Clark. 

"Bring him down to the living room when you're done." Jonathon told Clark. "Let him stay in front of the fire for at least half an hour before he goes to bed. And make sure-" 

"He wakes up for a bit every two hours." Clark walked towards Lex. "I know." 

"It's not the most scientific, but it works," Martha chimed in. She handed Clark a thermometer. "Not until-" 

"I get him out of the wet clothes. I know the drill." 

Lex looked at the three of them. "Uh, ha. I c-can und-dress myself, th-thanks." The thought of Clark undressing him, peeling layers of wet clothing off his shivering body, putting his big, warm hands in places to steady Lex's unbalanced limbs… 

Even if it felt like he had no blood, what little was still circulating would be going to one place and one place alone. 

_Shit._

Jonathon crossed his arms. "Wh-what w-was th-that, L-Lex?" 

"Dad." 

"No, Clark. Mr. Luthor thinks he can undress himself." 

"Jon," Martha warned. She turned to Lex, patient smile. "Try it, Lex." 

He nodded and took a deep breath waiting for her to leave. He gave her an expectant look after a minute. 

She threw her hands up in the air and headed towards the door. "For heaven's sake. Two brothers, five cousins, three brothers-in-law, a husband and a son-" 

Her voice continued down the stairs and Lex looked guiltily at Clark. He smiled. "She's just mad cause she's a girl and it matters to guys. She's a volunteer medical aid at the shelter and during tornadoes and stuff, and she'll rave about how nobody seems to mind down there." Lex looked down and Clark continued. "It's okay, really. I still chase her out when she walks in on me changing shirts." 

"Give it a shot, Lex." Clark glared meaningfully at his father, but Jonathon was having none of it. "Try to get out of yours." 

Lex's arms were crossed and felt frozen. He jerked them apart and tried to start unbuttoning his shirt. The only problem was he couldn't seem to aim his hands right, much less convince the trembles to subside. 

Jonathon looked at his son. "Once you've checked his temperature, I've got some thermal socks." 

Clark looked down at Lex's feet. "Okay. I think- What the hell?!" He bent down and touched Lex's foot. "Dad, he's only wearing socks! And they're frozen." 

"Get his feet in foot massager immediately, Clark. If the storm lets up before too late, get him in the shower." 

With that, Jonathon left Clark to his duties, closing the door to allow them some privacy. If he knew the thoughts that were threatening to break into Lex's mind, he would have tossed the rich baldy back to nature. 

"Damn it, Lex." Clark ducked down to pull Lex's socks off. "Where the hell are your shoes?" 

"They g-got ssstuck in the mud." 

"And where's your car?" 

He shrugged as Clark managed to get the first sock off. "Couple of miles out." 

Clark gave him a tolerant look. 

"Four," he whispered wondering how, of all his numerous opponents, a farmboy keeping who knows how many secrets from him, could always get the truth. If he knew what to ask. Lex still felt guilty for wording around the whole "_What do you think_?" answer. 

**_~"Was Pete telling the truth? Was Hamilton really here?"~_**

_A question to a question is never the correct answer, Clark_. He thought briefly about telling his friend the truth, but only when Clark fully trusted him could Lex reveal his own hidden truths. 

"Four miles out?" 

"Yes. My cell wasn't w-working. I'm su-sure that if you w-were t-to c-call the m-m-mansion one of the st-staff would c-come and p-pick me up." 

"Can you hear yourself?" 

He merely nodded. Clark lifted Lex's pant leg and reached in to peel the other sock off. "Well, sorry to inform you, Lex, but you're stuck here for now. Power failure. Lines are down for as far as we could see from the attic. Or did you not notice the lack of light in the house?" 

As a matter of fact he hadn't. Now that he looked he found that Clark's room was currently being lit by a halogen lamp. He hadn't remembered it being in Clark's hands when he helped Lex up the stairs. 

Lex lifted his leg to help Clark with the sock, and lost his balance. Before he could even start to tumble backwards, Clark caught him around the waist and looked up at him, brow creased, green eyes open with worry. 

"Lex?" 

Lex tried to ignore how close the boy was to his crotch. He stood there sockless as Clark pulled the massager from the bed and placed in front of Lex. 

"Mom's already put in the hot water. It's battery powered so it'll stay warm. Step in." 

Lex braced himself, hand on Clark's shoulder, and put one foot in. He winced at the burn, pulling his foot back. "It's too hot." He hated the whine in his voice. 

Clark looked even more worried. "It just barely above lukewarm, Lex. God… You know, you'll be lucky if you walk away from this with a raging case of pneumonia." 

Lex watched as Clark stood up, wondering how he got so lucky to have someone worry about him so. "C-Clark, I'm sorry." 

Clark put his hands to Lex's face, his burning hot hands, but Lex didn't shake them off. They were Clark's hands after all. 

There was something intense in Clark's eyes, something with meaning and if Lex could just stop the shakes, could just pay attention to something other than the cold for just a moment, he was sure he would like what he found. 

_Such a beautiful boy_, he thought vaguely. _So pretty and nice to me. I hit him with a car and now he's my best friend. I wonder what I could do to get him to love me._

"You have no idea, do you?" 

Clark's whisper broke his trance and he swallowed. 

"W-what, C-Clark? N-n-no id-d-dea ab-b-" 

Clark's finger on his lips shushed him and he resisted the urge to lick it, taste it, feel it's warm suffuse him. Clark had to taste better than any morsel he'd ever bit into, any liquid he'd ever sipped. 

_Better than the damned slushy, that's for sure._

The slushy! He was still holding it in his right hand. 

"C-Clark?" 

His voice interrupted whatever thoughts were going through Clark's head and he started. To Lex's great disappointment, Clark's hands left his face, and the cold came rushing back. Clark's fingers found the buttons of his lavender shirt, water-soaked to a deep, royal purple. 

"Yes?" 

"I g-got you a s-slushy." 

Clark's eyes shut tight for a second. "Lex…" He opened his eyes, still mere inches away from Lex's face. "Thanks for the drink." 

He took it from Lex's hand and placed it on the bed, then returned to unbuttoning Lex's shirt. Halfway down the shirt he started to shiver uncontrollably. 

"Lex?! What's wrong?!" 

Lex heard the worry in Clark's voice but he couldn't respond. His whole body was rattling so hard, so violently… 

When the darkness came, it was a blessing. 

+_+_+_+_+   
Lex went limp in his arms, still shuttering. Clark started to panic. Lex's whole body. Limp. Heavy with an exaggerated weight that felt far too much like death. 

_Okay, frostbite, pneumonia, system shut down…_

He couldn't take Lex to the hospital in this weather. Normally it would take him five minutes to get there, but with the way everything looked out there, it would take him at the very least ten. He didn't want to expose Lex to the cold for that long. 

_Maybe if I wrapped him in a bunch of blankets-_

The rain would soak the blankets. 

_And then put a couple of raincoats over him-_

Besides how would you be able to tell if he was breathing or not? 

_-I could use my X-ray vision._

How often would you have to stop to make sure? 

"Too often." 

He was about to call his parents and have them help him when he got an idea. He'd seen a few movies where it had worked and it was worth a shot. 

_He's just too cold_, he told himself as he placed Lex gently down on the floor. _I have to warm him up, that's all._

Clark tried to unbutton Lex's shirt, only to find his hands trembling brutally. 

"Fuck it." He ripped Lex's shirt open then, finding it too hard to slide the sleeves off the lifeless arms, just ripped those off as well. 

He was able to unbutton and unzip the slacks Lex was wearing and clumsily pull them down while still cradling the older boy. Even his monogrammed boxers were drenched and Clark looked away as he pulled them off. Still he caught sight of curly red hair, surprising him. He'd seen Lex shirtless a couple of times and always thought, like his head and chest, the rest of him was hairless. The eyebrows and eyelashes should have been a hint that further hair could exist. 

"Lex?" He pulled the older boy to him in a last ditch effort to revive him. "Lex, please. Wake up. Come on, come on." 

The pale face just lie there, not moving, not flinching when Clark patted him, not crying out in indignation when Clark slapped him. He was completely passive, inanimate and the hysteria was starting to build inside Clark's gut. 

_Hypothermia_, he thought, knowing that you're not supposed to let someone suffering from the cold go to sleep. They could slip into shock. 

He picked Lex up and moved to the bed tossing the multitude of covers aside and slipping Lex beneath them. He shed his own clothes as quick as he could, leaving on his boxers, and climbed in with Lex. He pulled his naked best friend to him, curling his arms and legs around Lex's chilly form and began to rock. 

His eyes filled up with tears. Clark could normally get by the winters without feeling the same cold as others. He wasn't as effected by the chill, but he could feel the icy hardness of Lex's usually beautiful pale skin, so soft looking and delicate. 

He wouldn't let Lex die. There was no way Clark was going to lose him. Not at all. He'd do anything. 

"I'll tell you the truth, Lex," he whispered, burying his face in Lex's neck. "I'll tell you everything that I know. How I came down from the sky with that fire, with those rocks. How my voyage is the reason you lost your hair. And probably your asthma." 

He could see Lex's gorgeous smile from his memory and his breath hitched. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "How every time I see you I feel filled with energy and love." He let his hand trace the small scar under Lex's chin. "How I want to kill anyone that tries to hurt you. I can't stand seeing you in pain, or in danger. I just want to keep you with me, in my arms." His fingers found Lex's lips. "If you come back I'll tell you everything, Lex. Like… Like how much I want to kiss you and hold you and… make… love to you." 

He pressed his lips to Lex's, the tears streaming, and wished with everything he had that he could take Lex's chill away. That he could force warmth onto him.   
  
  


**To Be Continued...**   
[tomorrow, I promise!] 


	2. Chapter Two

TITLE: The Slushy [2/3]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
FEEDBACK: So sorry that I did not post yesterday, but this time I have a **GOOD** excuse! I was in a car accident. I promise, the puppy did not eat my homework ;o) I was coming home from a day out with my guy. Some jerk-off pulls out in front of us and **BAM!!** Not even a mile from home. Not even a BLOCK! The cops were nice and cited the jerk for "failure to use care before making a left." I was so damned glad I was in a Camero. It held together well and has endeared me to Chevy permanently. The Honda we hit was little and it spun around. It was totaled. My poor boyfriend's car was also totaled [at least he thinks it was because Cameros are uni-bodies] but everyone was okay. I was scared shitless [lol] but my guy was great and we were so lucky.   
Anyway, HA! **I DIDN'T FORGET**!! I got home at about, I guess, two-thirty [my dad picked me up my beau's Mommy came and got him] shaken and stiff but fine. I went to sleep at about four and didn't wake up till about eleven. I went back to sleep later on and I'm feeling good right now. So READ!! Sorry that I didn't get up to post [I really wanted to] but I put it up today.   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**The Slushy**   
**by Nymph Du Pave**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Clark woke up to something feeling around his chest. He opened his eyes to a shivering but warmed-up Lex. 

And sunshine. 

He started and was suddenly very grateful that his parents hadn't wandered in on him and Lex like this. 

_Lex._

The older boy was smiling at him, eyes half-lidded and the look he was giving Clark from under those long golden-fire lashes was beyond erotic. Clark's stomach flipped and his heart began to pound. 

"It's cold," Lex purred. Clark's dreams of Lex hadn't even begun to approach the level of sexy that that voice reached. 

"Uh, yeah," he whispered and realized with a start that the things touching his chest were the fingers of Lex's left hand. His right hand was currently rubbing up and down Clark's ribcage. 

_What the hell?_

Lex rubbed up against Clark. Gasping, Clark's eyes shut tight and his groin jerked tightly. 

Lex was hard as iron. And he clearly wanted Clark. 

"You're so shy this morning." 

_As opposed to-?_

"You usually would have me bent over the bed already." 

"G-God," Clark stuttered and began to pant. Lex was clearly delusional. Was this a typical reaction/symptom of hypothermia? 

Lex's right index finger trailed Clark's cheek. "Why, love?" 

Tears sprang up behind Clark's still closed eyes but he didn't let them forward. He was glad that he hadn't seen Lex whisper those words, because he would have lost it then. He'd been wanting Lex to consider him as a possible romantic interest for the longest time. 

"You're so quiet." 

He'd dropped hints left and right after making it clear he was no longer interested in Lana and/or Chloe. He kept inviting Lex over, asking him to movies and to sleep-overs in the barn. He'd almost had the courage one night to profess to Lex just what he'd felt; the older boy began talking about some business venture and broke the mood, reminding Clark of the many, many reasons why Lex could never be interested in him. 

When he got his courage back, he'd sent sterling roses [the only of lavender color and consequently a thornless breed; symbolically perfect he thought] and letters. Never with his name of course, but with an anagram: Ken Jerret Tolkam. Not the best, especially the last name, but he'd hoped that Lex would catch on. And really you can't blame a guy for not having enough vowels and good letters in his name. And it was better than Ren K. Tlack. 

"God, you're gorgeous," whispered Lex, moving closer and Clark whimpered. Lex was naked and hard and Clark had his boxers on but his own erection was peeking through and he couldn't help it. How was he going to resist a Lex that wanted him? A Lex that he'd been wishing for and dreaming about for how long? 

He breathed in deep and remembered the drenched, half-frozen Lex from last night, like a poor, lost and wounded animal searching for refuge in the only warm place he knew. 

"Clark?" 

He'd just have to keep in mind that Lex was delusional and highly influential. Obviously he'd awaken in this state to find himself wrapped in Clark's arms and, not being completely there, his mind came up with the reasoning. 

"I love you." 

A single rogue and damning tear slipped from his eye just as Lex's lips pressed to his, petal soft but pleading in urgency. 

Clark kept his mouth shut tight. He could do this. For Lex he could do anything. 

Lex whimpered against him. "Clark," he whined softly, erotically. "Kiss me." 

Clark used all the strength inside him to pull away. "No, Lex." 

He opened his eyes. Lex was startled and hurt. Clark looked away before he broke down and… and just went down on Lex. 

"What do you-" he started and his voice cracked. "What do remember from last night?" 

Lex frowned. "I really can't remember what we did." He looked suddenly guilty, like a lover remorse. "I'm so sorry, love." 

_Stop calling me that_, he thought, but didn't say it aloud. As long as Lex kept saying it, the more times the word passed his lips… 

"Your car," Clark started for him but it only seemed to confuse Lex more. 

"Which one?" 

"I don't know. It got stuck in the mud." 

"Did we call Triple A? I'm a member." 

Clark sighed. "There was a storm last night. You came over." 

Lex leered at him. "That much I can tell, farmboy." His hand traveled quickly down Clark's stomach to grasp- 

"Lex!" he yelped and pulled Lex's hand away. 

"Yes?" the boy asked innocently before licking Clark's jugular. 

"The storm? Your car got stuck? You came here?" 

"Shorter version isn't any better than the first." 

"You don't remember?" 

"No, and to tell you the truth, Clark, this is all starting to get very boring." Lex licked him again. "Especially when I have a farmboy with sexual needs that have to be taken care of." 

"Lex," he started. 

Lex pulled himself up on top of Clark with all his strength and Clark pretended that he couldn't fight it. Lex would never know the truth about Clark's real strength and Clark could dream about this for the rest of his life. A naked Lex, aroused for Clark and lying on top of his lap. 

Lex bucked against him and sat up, straddling Clark. From his peripheral vision, he saw Lex's flushed cock straining forward invitingly. 

_So many things I could do. So many times I've dreamt of us like this._

He tried to push it from his mind, even as Lex laughed. "I want you, Clark Kent. I want you to fuck me." 

Clark blushed and his body quivered. "Shit, Lex, you don't know what you're saying or doing." 

But Lex wasn't listening. "I want to lick you and suck you, Clark. I want you to come in my mouth." 

Clark shut his eyes again and fought the urge to buck up. His cock was against the cleft of Lex's cheeks and he wanted nothing more than for all of Lex's illusions to be true. 

But this was just fucking torture. 

"I want you to make love to me, Clark. Make me yours." 

That was enough. He felt the precum and knew all too well that he would do what Lex asked him to if he didn't move now. 

He sat up and moved Lex off of him, bolting off the bed and away. 

"God, Clark! What is with you this morning?" 

He spun around. "WHAT'S WITH ME?" Checking the clock he saw that it was 8:15. Both his mother and his father would be out. Why hadn't they retrieved him? 

He lowered his voice anyway. "What is with _me_? You're the one that- I mean I just wanted to- I can't even think." Lex got up, the sheets and blankets slipping from his naked body to reveal such a lean, pale specimen that Clark's cock jumped. Lex was so fucking perfect. 

_And so fucking_ not_ yours!_

Lex started towards him, but he held out his hand, averted his eyes, and prepared to say the hardest four words he would ever have to. 

"We're not lovers, Lex." 

"What?" asked a startled Lex. 

Clark sighed. "You, for some reason, needed to see me last night. You braved the freezing rain and the storm to come and see me. Your car broke down and your cell wasn't working. You walked four miles in the horrid weather to get here. You lost your shoes. You were cold, almost frostbitten for sure. I was trying to get your clothes off to put you in bed when you fainted. I guess you went into shock and the only way that I thought I could help was… body heat." 

There was the sound of Lex's body dropping to sit on his bed then a thick and uncomfortable silence for more than a minute. 

"Oh." 

The one word was so dreary, so sad and forlorn, so heavy with heartache that Clark looked over to his friend. 

Lex was no longer creamy-white but an ashen-gray. He looked ill and morbid. 

"Lex, are you-" 

"No." He stood up, not bothering to cover his declining anatomy. "Would you excuse me for just a second?" 

Without waiting for an answer Lex calmly stepped out of Clark's room, walked quickly to the restroom, shut the door and threw up. 

Clark was by the door instantly. "Do you need any help?" 

"I'm just throwing up, Clark," he snapped. There was a sigh. "Could you please get me my clothes?" he asked, his voice softer, more polite. 

Clark winced. "You sort of don't have them anymore." 

There was a pause. "I see. Would you mind loaning me a few?" 

Clark hated the formality of Lex's words and tone. "Sure, Lex. No problem." He wanted to throw in an extra 'what are good buds for?' but wasn't sure he could pull it off. 

Was Lex still his best friend? He didn't want to lose him, no matter how awkward things might be for a while. 

In a rush he ran into his room, got dressed and grabbed a few things that would fit Lex. He handed them to Lex through the bathroom door and a minute later the boy came out. 

His complexion was a little better, but he still looked terribly ill. Dressed in baggy jeans that were too small on Clark and a tee that looked just his size, Lex looked so touchable. The shoes looked a little goofy, but incredibly endearing. 

"Lex-" 

"I apologize, Clark, for any embarrassment I have caused you. I don't know what exactly got into me." His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. "I received a phone call from a private hospital in Metropolis. One that deals with cancers and tumors and stuff of the like. Pamela died last night." 

Clark wasn't sure what to do. Lex's voice was flat, dead. There was no emotional content whatsoever, but he knew that Lex must be hurting. The last and only warm vestige from a childhood that had mirrored hell too closely to recall. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered and reached out to Lex, but Lex stumbled awkwardly backwards in an effort to keep out of Clark's range. The panic started inside his stomach. What was going to happen to their friendship? 

"It happens," he said with a shrug and started downstairs. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, Clark, and thank your parents." He stopped and smiled up at Clark, but there was nothing in the smile. It was dead, like his voice. Just upturned lips, nothing more. 

"You saved my life again. Thank you." 

"Lex, please-" 

The older boy started down the stairs again. "I'll see to it that your things are returned to you. Thank you again." 

The screen door slammed seconds after Lex left his sight and Clark couldn't move. 

**_~I'll see to it that your things are returned to you.~_**

Not, 'I'll drop your stuff off later, Clark. See ya.' 

Lex was treating him like a stranger. Like someone who didn't matter a damned bit. 

Two weeks later Clark was at the Talon with Chloe when Lana stunned him with the news. Lex hadn't just decided to move back to Metropolis. He'd _already_ done it. 

She had received a letter in the mail saying that business would be done by correspondence from now on. 

It was then that Clark realized the friendship was over. Before he ran into the bathroom to do some throwing up of his own, he realized that he hadn't even gotten his clothes back.   
  
  


**To Be Continued...**   
[tomorrow _(I hope_!) comes the last part] 


	3. Chapter Three

TITLE: The Slushy [2/3]   
AUTHOR: Nymph Du Pave   
FANDOM: Smallville   
PAIRING: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent.   
RATING: R   
FEEDBACK: Thanks for the great feedback for this! I love it when I can tease you guys and make you wonder what kind of ending Clark and Lex will have (evil laughter ensues).   
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: nymph_du_pave@hotmail.com 

* * *

**The Slushy**   
**by Nymph Du Pave**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Lex sat on the roof of his new apartment building thinking about the only thing he'd been thinking about the last three months. He hadn't even noticed the rain until the lightning had scared the shit out of him. And still he stayed, not really caring about the danger. This was the only place he could think and think clearly about anything. 

Of course his 'anything' was only limited to one subject. 

Clark Kent. 

He thought that if he quit his father's business, went back to school, started dating pretty young girls -- safely around his age -- he could forget about Clark. He wouldn't go back to his earlier ways. He would have no reason to. 

Quitting the family business hadn't been easy, but things didn't matter to him anymore. The one thing he'd ever wanted with his soul, he thought he'd had. He'd been touching and tasting and feeling within those few minutes. But requited passion and perpetual euphoria was not to be his. Reality came crashing through his reverie and smashed the light inside him. 

When Lionel threatened to take everything away, Lex shrugged. When his father threatened to disown him he'd been obviously relieved -- it was what he wanted after all. He didn't want to be a Luthor; Luthor's equaled poison. 

When his father had become enraged and punched him square in the jaw resulting in two broken teeth, three more that were dangerously loose and a bruise that hadn't gone away for weeks, Lex just looked at him calmly through his watering eyes and asked if he was finished. 

Nothing. Mattered. 

How could it? 

Lex breathed in noticing the lack of full truth in his thoughts. Something mattered. Science. A little. He was delving into it now, getting back to his roots. Dabbing in new things and… and he'd met a girl. Tall, strong and sweet. Country fresh. Independent. 

Dark hair -- not as black as the hero in his dreams -- cut short and eyes like winter-green grass. Not quite the forest on fire, the trembling ocean ready to quench his thirst… but it was a soft relationship, a quaint romance. 

Claire Kelly. 

And it hadn't lasted. 

He didn't have to wonder why. Nothing lasted anymore. Except science. Science and the rain. It was always raining. 

"You're a tough guy to find." 

He shut his eyes tight and buried his face in his JC Penny's windbreaker, a little light for this weather but his physical body and his mentality had ceased to communicate for a long time now. 

"And now you're just going to ignore me? Like I'm not here?" 

It often started out this way. He wasn't sure how it would end. He never was. Clark had come to see him in his mind so often. Usually, nowadays, it was while he was asleep. He'd dream of the minutes that he had with Clark the one morning he thought he'd awaken with everything, with the world in his arms. 

He hadn't had an honest-to-God hallucination in a very long time. 

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out." 

"You never do," he mumbled. 

"What?" 

He shook his head, and watched the city twinkle in the distance. It really was beautiful. 

He wondered how long it would take the hallucination to ask him to turn around. 

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and, really, I can't figure out just why the hell you left me." 

Lex frowned. This was a first. Fake-Clark always had some reason. Either Lex was being cursed for being a pervert or a bad friend, but fake-Clark always had something to make Lex feel like shit. 

_What the hell?_

"I mean I can understand your embarrassment with the situation we were put in-" 

'We were put in?' It was usually to the effect of 'why'd you touch me like that, you sick bastard?'. 

"-but I mean leaving Smallville was a little extreme." 

"What makes you think it was all about you, Kent?" he snapped. This new illusion was getting on his nerves. It was too much like Clark. He preferred the ones that yelled at him. They helped him linger within his selfish self-pity. This one was starting to make him think too much about what Clark might actually be thinking. 

"Well, I thought…" he trailed off and Lex didn't have the heart to continue. 

_It's just your mind, you fucking moron!_

His mind or not, the likeness between the voice and Clark Kent was too real. 

"I couldn't be near you anymore, Clark. It wouldn't have been the same." 

"Why?! What would have changed!" 

Lex pushed himself backwards, off the ledge and onto the roof. He stood, turning towards Clark. He was surprised to see that the boy was wearing black jeans, a black turtleneck and a long black, wool coat. He was also wet from the weather. 

Lex's stomach became heavy. Never in his dreams or his delusion had the mirage a la Clark ever deviated from the same worn farm clothing. It had never been influenced by the weather either. 

_Just what the hell is going on? Did I inhale something at the lab?_

"What would it change?" he called out, trying to push away his hormones. "What would it- Everything, Clark!" 

"Okay, so we were naked and in bed together-" Clark started. "And you were- I was- We were both a little-" 

Lex realized why Clark was blushing, why he was stuttering. "Aroused, you mean?" 

Clark cleared his throat. "Uh, huh. Anyway, it's nothing that we couldn't have found a way around." 

Lex shook his head and turned back towards the city, shivering and pulling his windbreaker tighter around him. Now he could identify this phantasm. It was the fancy of his mind, one he would not allow for the longest time. 

The Forgiving Clark. 

There was no way Clark would ever, ever- 

"I'm an alien, okay?" 

There was a silence in the air as the rain and thunder and city all seemed to fade away. In slow-motion, Lex found himself turning around. Clark blinked but did not look down. The rain fell around him and when the sound of it falling on top of the cement rooftop came back to Lex, he could finally speak. 

"What?" 

"The truth, right? That's what you want to hear?" 

"You're an… alien." 

"Yes." 

He shivered but he wasn't sure if it was from the cold rain or the sliver of realization that was trying to break through. There was something his consciousness was trying to tell him, something important, but his mind felt he couldn't handle it. 

_This is all-_

What? 

_This is all-_

He shook his head. "This doesn't make sense, Kent. This isn't real. First you find me on my roof-" 

"Your Landlady, Kay, said you might be up here when you weren't answering your apartment door." 

"And you don't know why I left-" 

"Should I?" 

"You don't hate me-" 

Clark looked hurt. "I could never hate you, Lex." 

"And you're not blaming me for anything." 

"Except for leaving, but I know it's my fault." 

Lex shook his head again, unable to believe that this could possibly be. 

_This is all very-_

"No. Because I was an ass. A perverted ass. I tried to make love with a fifteen year old boy that I was perversely attracted to, even thought myself in love with, and now you're here telling me it's your fault and that you're an alien?" 

"You're in l-love with me?" Barely a whisper but the world had gone silent again and he couldn't have missed it. 

"Clark would never trust me with that." Just who was he trying to convince? 

"I know. That's were I failed as a friend. If you give me a chance I'll tell you everything. I should have that morning. I promised you that I would. I could have kept you in my life if I had." 

_This is all very r-_

"NO!" Lex shouted and ran past Clark. He approached the stairwell door and reached for it when Clark's hands grasped him and spun him around. "Go away! Just Fade away!" 

"You can't just ignore this, Lex. I don't know what you're running from or why you don't believe I'm real, but I am! Could I touch you if I wasn't." 

_This is all very r-_

"Clark Kent hates me, has every right to hate me." 

"Because you were in love with him? With me?" 

"Yes," Lex said simply and slipped through Clark's grasp, falling to the ground. 

Clark looked down at him for a moment, then crouched. He cupped Lex's chin and forced the older boy to meet his eyes. 

"'Your skin is the loveliest shade of holiness that anything this side of heave has produced and your gaze speaks volumes of your anguish. You are the paragon of which all other immortals should be cast and your lips are where I wish to die. Without your presence in my days I would wither and prefer to be nothing left alive. I would rather rot and decay than be extant to long for something of which I cannot have.'" 

Lex couldn't believe it. "Ken Jerret Tolkam. The poems. The flowers. How'd you-" 

"Because I'm Ken, Lex. Mix around the letters. You get my name." 

Lex frowned. "But the 'J'…" 

Clark stood up. "Stands for Jerome. My grandfather's name." He offered his hand to Lex. 

_This is all very real._

"Oh, God," he breathed. He took Clark's outstretched hand and for the first time noticed just how wet they both were. The hand in his was warm and gentle, just how he remembered Clark. 

_Jesus._

The rain was running in his eyes and he had to get down to his apartment, but there were so many things that came first, that had to come first. 

"You- You don't hate me?" 

Clark smiled softly and it hit Lex just how much he'd missed that smile. He wanted in his gut to see the grin, the bright, killer grin that had once long ago haunted his every wish. 

"I could never hate you. I thought you hated me." 

And there was a fear he'd once held so deeply that it now brought stinging tears to his eyes. How could Clark have ever thought that Lex could have hated him. Lex would do anything for the boy, anything. 

"I could never hate you either," he whispered. "I love you more and more each second that I know you exist. Your arms are the only home I've known since you pulled me out of that damned river. I know that in so many ways you've given me life, you've given me an outlook and a dream to live towards." 

"Oh, Lex," Clark breathed. "I love you so much." 

Lex grabbed the wool coat and pulled. The boy came easily enough and their lips met even in the slippery rain. They opened to each other with moans in their throats and a heat in their hearts. 

After a moment, Lex pulled away, gasping for air. "I… love you… too," he said. 

"Oh, man," laughed Clark. "We're so fucking stupid, Lex. Why couldn't we have done this three months ago?" 

"Try almost two years ago. I loved you all this time." 

Clark sighed. "I… me, too." Clark buried his face in Lex's neck. "Me, too. God, you smell so damned good, Lex. I missed everything about you."   
The rain was starting to drain out his senses, so he opened Clark's coat to find it dry and warm beneath a waterproof lining. He took a whiff and smelled… Chloe. 

"What the- Did you come to the city with Chloe?" 

Clark laughed. "Yeah. Spring break. She convinced me to buy some new clothes. She's been helping me find you. She knows all about my feelings for you." 

"She didn't come here tonight, did she?" 

"No, no. I needed to do this alone." Clark pulled away. "That reminds me!" He pulled Lex behind him as he opened the stairwell door and moved inside. They let the door close behind them and Clark bent down. "I want to show you this." 

He unzipped a lunchbag and handed it to Lex who opened the top. Inside was a familiar looking Styrofoam cup, dirty and damaged with a straw bent straw and a cracked lid. 

"The slushy?" 

"Well, it's empty," he grinned. "-but it's the same cup. I don't know why but I kept it. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out until I was sure we were okay again. When you left I put it in my closet. A month ago I found it by accident. I put it on top of my desk to remind myself to find you. To never stop until I did." 

"It only took you a month?" 

"And three days. I know the slushy thing is stupid, but-" 

"I wear the clothes you lent me," he blurted out. He couldn't let Clark think his sentimentalism was stupid. "I tried to send them back but I couldn't. Literally. The first time the driver got a flat tire a mile out. The second time Sam just plain forgot and, well, Sam never forgets. The third time the errand boy turned out to be one of those oddities that Smallville seems to produce. I was three days from leaving and decided to take them out myself. I drove to your house and saw Martha driving away. I saw John in the fields. It was a school hour, so I figured I could get in, drop off the clothes and be gone. But there you were, sitting on the porch. Like you were waiting for something." 

"The plumbing broke inside the house," started Clark. "We couldn't afford another visit from the plumber, especially since Mr. Kastin's son has taken over the business. My mom picked my up from school dropped me off and told me to wait for my father and then went to pick up the supplies." 

"How could you remember that? I mean it could have been another day-" 

"I heard and saw your car." 

Lex was confused. He'd been a long distance away and hidden from sight. "How cou-" 

"Alien, remember." 

Actually Lex hadn't. 

"So you saw me a couldn't drop them off?" 

Lex nodded. "Right, right. And after that I thought it wouldn't hurt anybody to keep a sort of Kent -souvenir." 

"What did you do with them?" 

He looked to the side. "I sleep in them mostly. The jeans, too, but not the shoes. I wear those out. I wear all of them out sometimes." His voice cracked as he realized his mistake. "I never would have been able to get over you. Never." 

Clark pulled him in tighter. "I never would have gotten over you either, Lex. There's nothing on this Earth that could have eased the pain of losing you." 

Lex looked up at him, about to apologize. 

"Except for getting you back." Clark kissed him sweetly and then pulled away again. 

"I want more of that," Lex said. 

"Well," Clark grinned and Lex's heartbeat skyrocketed. "Lets go down to your apartment and see if I can get you to wake up naked in my arms again." 

Lex felt that in his groin. 

"Only this time I'm not letting you go anywhere." 

Lex grinned. "Like I'd want to."   
  
  
  


**FIN**


End file.
